Beautiful Liar
by warzonee
Summary: A girl mysterious appears and asks the rangers for help. She appears to be another thunder ranger and Blake's Ex girlfriend. Tori don't like her and worst, the girl only has one thing on her mind, which is to kill Tori. Read to find out why. Reviews plz!
1. Chapter 1: Yukasato ?

Hey Ho !

This is a request from BellaVision, hope you like the story babe ! And hope all you other babes and dudes and whatever love this story too ! Don't forget to review alright? And oh, happy fasting month to all Muslims out there ! Let's all be strong and positive. :DDD

:D:D:D:D:D

They stared at the girl for long. She was beautiful and the boys were speechless. She had long straight dark coal black hair and her features look a little asian and a little Philippines. Her shirt was all torn up and it showed some of her flawless skin. Blake couldn't help but stepped forward to her and helped her up.

"Is that really you?" Blake asked.

Blake looked like he knew this girl. She looked at Blake, still panting with blood rushing down her face and shoulder. She nodded.

"Oh my god." Hunter whispered. "Yukasato, what happened to you?"

"Lothor, he's got the other Thunder rangers." She said in between pain.

"Come on, we need to get you back to the ops." Blake said looking into her eyes.

She looked into his back and both of them felt an instant click. They smiled at the same time forgetting the people watching them. It had been years since Blake saw her and to be able to see her again made him miss the feeling of having her in his life. Blake carried Yukasato and all of them headed back to the Ninja Ops. The red, yellow, blue rangers walked slowly behind them all lost in thoughts. They were confused but since she mentioned that she was a ranger, they were not too suspicious of her. But Tori felt a few emotions going through her, that she didn't liked.

** Back at Ninja ops.**

"Cam, is she going to be alright?" Blake asked.

Tori rolled her eyes at how Blake was reacting towards the girl. How disgusting it was to see Blake like that.

"She's going to be alright, Blake. Just, relax will you." Cam sighed. "Who is she?"

"She's one of us." Hunter began. "She's the Purple Thunder Ranger. We were a team once but since it was all safe back there, we decided to go on our own ways to continue our lives."

"But, obviously something is not right now." Blake said standing up and stared walking back and forth.

"Blake, can you like chill man?" Dustin asked, he was also irritated by Blake.

"She's a teammate, Dustin. Hell, I'd be like Blake too if it was one of you." Shane said siding Blake.

** After a few hours. **

"Bla.. Blake?"

Blake and the others sat upright. They were all lying on the floor, half of them falling asleep while the other half was staring into space. Tori's head was against Blake's and she was fast asleep. Blake made room and let her rest on his shoulder so that it would be more comfortable. Blake jumped when he heard Yukasato's voice. He moved Tori aside and quickly went next to Yukasato. The others too were now up and they all cramped around her.

"Thank you for helping me." Yukasato said.

"Anytime." Hunter smiled. "It's great to see you again."

Yukasato nodded. "Nice to see you too, Hunter."

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Lothor." She whispered quietly.

"Lothor?" Shane repeated. "He's been quiet for weeks now."

"He captured the rest of the Thunder Rangers. I don't know where they are right now. I've tried all kind of way and everything but they just beat me up, good. I'm powerless without the other Thunder Rangers. That's the reason I came here, so maybe you can help us." She looked at Shane.

Shane nodded. "We'll always help a fellow ranger."

Yukasato smiled. "Thank you. I'm Yukasato."

She held out her hands to shake Shane, Dustin and Cam and the guys introduced themselves to her. She stopped at Tori and made a face that showed she didn't like her. Tori tried giving a friendly smile.

"Yukasato is a weird name, isn't it?" Tori asked, smiling sarcastically.

"I was born in Japan." She smiled. "But if it's too hard for you, why don't you call me Yuka? I'm sure you get that. Right?"

Tori could not believe the sarcasms. "Yuka. Nicer and shorter. Got it. I'm Tori. Easier and better."

Yukasato gave her a glare before turning back to the guys and flipping her hair. She talked to Blake the most and Tori was beginning to feel a little left out. She picked up her stuff and before leaving, she heard Shane calling her.

"Yo, Tor, where you off to?" Shane asked.

"The beach." She answered lightly. "Or maybe to grab something to eat, I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too." Shane said. "You mind me tagging along?"

"Oh, no problem. Come on. Let's just let that girl catch up with Blake and Hunter."

Shane chuckled a little at her acidic voice. "Come on Tor, be nice to strangers."

Tori rolled her eyes while both of them left for lunch. Tori knew that Shane knew what she was feeling because he kept giving her glances everytime Yuka talked to Blake. She sighed. Damn Shane for knowing her so well.


	2. Chapter 2: He killed them

CHAPTER 2

Here's chapter 2. Be patient with me please ! =DD I love all the reviews! Thank you very much!

"Tor, just give Blake and Hunter some time. Yuka's their friend and they know her way before they knew us." Shane said.

Tori kept quiet and she chewed on her food. A friend ? More like someone a little bit more special for Blake.

"What do you think Lothor wants with the Thunder Rangers?" Tori asked, for sure knowing that Shane would be distracted by this topic.

"I don't know. But let's hope not brainwashing them into evil freaks." Shane shook his head. "Been there, done that. Thunder Rangers can be very very strong."

Tori chuckled. Both of them ate and talked about some other things which had nothing to do with Yuka or ranger stuffs. She was thankful to Shane for helping her get her mind off things. Moments later, both of the rangers heard a few teenagers making their way to their table. Their voices familiar and of course, very noisy. The other rangers had took their seats next to Tori and Shane.

"Yo man, you just finished eating?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah." Shane answered.

"We were thinking of giving Yuka and Blake some time alone, so we came here." Hunter said.

Shane looked over slowly at Tori before looking at Hunter. Tori could feel the heat in her body, the blood making their way to her brain, getting ready to explode.

"So, did Yuka said anything more about what happened to her?" Shane asked.

"Nothing really." Cam said. "But, there's something weird about her."

"What is it?" Tori asked quickly.

"Did you realize she kept giving my father this look?"Cam asked the others.

Dustin waved his hands. "Nah, you're just dreaming man. Girls love hamsters don't they? Maybe that's why she kept looking at Sensei."

"Guinea pig."

"Yeah man. Yuka, as long as I've known her, she's never bad." Hunter said.

"What's the story about her and Blake? It's like, ever since she came, Blake's been weird." Shane asked.

Hunter chuckled. "Yuka and Blake. Blake and Yuka. Come on, can't you guys see it? Both of them used to go out for two years."

Tori dropped dead. "Till now?"

"Nah, they broke up when we left the academy." Hunter shook his head. "Back then, Yuka was frustrated with Blake for wanting to leave and then that's the end."

"Woah. Blake must be one ass for treating a girl like her like that." Dustin said.

"But I think they're getting back on the road now. They look pretty-" Cam trailed off as his eyes spotted the two Thunder rangers. "Speaking of the devils."

"Hey guys." Blake said grabbing a seat for Yuka and himself. "Was just showing Yuka around."

"Is this place awesome or what?" Yuka beamed. "You know, living here might not be such a bad idea after all."

"Yuka's staying here for a couple of days. Till we solve this thing."

"That's great." Hunter high-fived Yuka.

For the rest of the hours that passed, they ate and talked and joked and everyone seemed to be liking Yuka except Tori. She admitted, she was a little jealous but also, she knew that Yuka didn't like her much. She kept giving her smirks every time Blake talked to her or whenever the guys disturbed her and Blake. Just what Tori needed, a bitch to ruin her life.

"Hey guys, I'm gonna go. The waves are calling me." Tori joked while she grabbed her things. "I'll catch you all later."

They waved at her and she made her way out. While she made her way back to her truck, she heard a loud scream coming from an alley. Without thinking, she ran towards the scream. She stopped to see a few Kelzaks jumping around like mad monkeys. They ran towards her and lunged at her and she fought all them, punching, kicking, and dodging their attacks. She was suddenly blown away when out of nowhere, someone had shot her an explosive arrow. She hit the wall and fell. She felt a strong and huge arm grabbing her up and pushing her against the wall. She opened her eyes slowly afraid of what she'd see. It was a guy. He had dark brown hair, and very handsome features. Tori was confused. She expected it to be a monster. Tori shrugged knowing that in front of this guy, she could not transform easily afraid that he'd find out that she was a ranger.

"A babe like yourself shouldn't be roaming around on her own too much." His voice, acidic.

"Let me go!" Tori shouted while she shrugged hard. "Let go of me !"

He stared at her before throwing her aside making her slam into the wall again. Tori was on her knees, groaning in pain. He stepped towards her and knelt down right in front of her. He grabbed her hair while Tori screamed in pain. He smirked to Tori's scream. For him, it was like music.

"Sensei Kanoi is going to regret what he's done." He whispered into Tori ears.

Tori was shocked. "Sensei?"

He smiled and moved his lips to Tori's ears. Tori shivered at his cold breath. She wanted to do something but in her mind, she was too afraid and too frozen. He smirked and stroked Tori's checks slowly.

"He killed them." He whispered. "He killed all of them."

"Wh… What?"


End file.
